


All I want

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Student!Dean, Teacher!Cass, Univers alternatif, teacher!Cas, teacher!Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: UA! Dean décide de sortir pour sa dernière soirée avant de rentrer à l'université , il tombe sur un bel appolon prénommé Castiel de dix ans son ainé.. Malgré la différence d'âge les deux hommes ne résistent pas et se laisser aller à leurs désirs.. UnivTeacher!Cas UnivStudent!Dean





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Alors cet os traîne depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il fait partie de l'un des fantasmes commandés sur ff.net :). Celui ci est l'une des demandes d'Alone77.

Dean voulait absolument sortir. Il allait rentrer à l'université dans à peine deux jours. Il comptait bien profiter de ses derniers jours en tant qu'étudiant libre.

Il n'allait pas se mentir , il savait très bien qu'il continuerait à sortir malgré ses études en littérature. De nombreuses soirées étaient organisées durant l'année et il ne comptait pas les manquer.

Néanmoins il savait que c'était l'une de ses dernières soirées avec son meilleur ami Benny. Ce dernier allait partir à Los Angeles , il espérait percer dans le cinéma.

Dean souffla avant de remettre sa chemise comme il faut. Il se remit un peu de parfum et lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son apparence , il se dirigea vers le salon.

Il enfila sa veste en cuir puis il prit ses clés de voitures. Il sortit de son appartement. Il pesta en voyant que l'ascenseur était encore en panne, il tapa sur la porte avec rage puis se résolut à prendre les escaliers. Il descendit les marches quatre par quatre et sauta aux deux dernières.

Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Madame Monique la quinquagénaire du troisième. Il lui sourit avant de refermer la porte, il courut e suite vers sa Chevrolet. Il monta rapidement à bord, il s'installa derrière le volant et enclencha sa musique. Il démarra le sourire aux lèvres.

La route était fluide et sans embouteillages. Le Winchester arriva rapidement au bar du centre. Il se gara juste devant l'entrée par précautions. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il ressortirait en fin de soirée.

Il reconnut de suite son ami appuyé contre le mur. Il lui sourit tout en s'approchant pour une accolade. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Benny lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu es beau comme un camion mon pote. Tu veux attraper des beaux poissons ce soir ? dit-il en rigolant.

\- Je suis pas venu pour ça au départ mais si un beau spécimen fait son entrée je ne vais pas rater une occasion de m'amuser. ricana-t-il

\- Je te reconnais bien là !

Ils se jetèrent un regard complice avant de rentrer. Dean sourit à Ellen et sa tante lui tendit deux bières, l'étudiant venait de montrer une fausse carte d'identité. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de empoigne les deux boissons et de rejoindre le louisianais tout près du billard.

Ils trinquèrent puis burent une gorgée de leur bouteille.

La soirée se passa à merveille, Dean était en train de mettre une raclée à Benny au billard. La chance était avec lui ce soir !

Cela se confirma lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il y prêta attention cette fois mais il ne regretta pas. Le temps semblait suspendu quand il le vit entrer.

Un bellâtre aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu époustouflant entra dans le bar. Dean se mit à l'observer de tout son long. Il avait les cheveux tout débraille, ses cheveux hirsutes partaient dans tous les sens. Dean vit l'inconnu passeras à main dans ses cheveux comme pour les recoiffer. Dean sourit en voyant la tentative non concluante.

Alors que Dean était concentré dans sa contemplation il fut coupe net en croisant le regard du brun. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques instants pour démarrer de plus belle.

Le beau gosse coupa le contact visuel en déviant le regard. Dean resta figé sur place , la queue de Billard Presque Imprimée dans sa main.

L'homme partit se mettre au bar , Dean le suivit du regard. Le jeune homme frissonna en voyant le fessier absolument magnifique de l'autre homme. Putain ! Il devait se lie faire, il était sur qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Il fut coupe dans ses pensées par son meilleur ami qui le ramena sur Terre.

\- Dean, tu es avec moi ? taquina-t-il

\- Euh….ouais

\- Arrête un peu de loucher sur ce type. Soit tu vas le trouver ou bien j'y vais.

\- C'est Andrea qui va être contente mon frère ! rit-il

\- T'es con ! Allez va le trouver , je vois que tu en crevés d'envie.

Dean le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de s'exécuter. Il lâcha la queue sur le billard, but le fond de sa bière et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar.

Il se toucha les lèvres avant de s'accorder au bar juste à côté de son fantasme.

L'homme fixait un endroit devant lui net ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Le blond se racla la gorgé pour se faire remarquer, quand l'homme tourna sa tête vers lui il ne fit que commander deux bières auprès de Ellen.

Il dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour regarder sa proie du soir en face. Il frissonna lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se racla la gorgé avant de se lancer.

\- Dean Winchester ! se présenta-t-il.

Il tendit la main à l'inconnu. Le souffle de Dean se coupa lorsque le brun lui prit la main pour la serrer à son tour.

\- Castiel Novak.

Dean sourit en entendant la voix grave de son vis-à-vis. Décidément ce mec était un appel au viol sur tout les points.

\- Castiel ? Le nom de l'ange du jeudi j'adore.

\- Tu connais ? dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Ma mère était passionnée des anges j'ai quelques ressources.

\- Ceci explique cela. Les gens se moquent généralement de moi car il trouve mon prénom bizarre.

\- Je suis pas tous le monde .. dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Il sourit à Castiel, il fut plus que satisfait lorsque ce dernier répondit à son sourire.

\- Tu sais… je t'ai repéré depuis que tu es entré. .

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. Tu as fait fort. Tu m'as captivé.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour finit sa phrase.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant.

\- Oh mais tu avais pas besoin ton corps l'a fait pour toi. Écoute je vais pas aller par quatre chemins tu me plais beaucoup.

Castiel eut alors une lueur au fond des yeux. Si le jeune homme comprenait bien , l'homme était aussi attire par lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de humidifier ses lèvres.

\- Tu es très plaisant aussi..

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Allons nous amusez !

\- Dean.. je suis bien lus âge que toi…

\- Et alors je suis majeur… et puis je sais pas quel âge tu as mais je peux t'assurer que tu les fait pas.

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu et hésita. Dean prit alors une initiative, il se pencha et lui prit les lèvres.

Le brun resta quelques secondes seulement sans réagir avant qu'il ne participe au baisers et fit bouger ses lèvres.

Dean se rapprocha pour se coller contre son corps , approfondissant leur baiser. Castiel faufila sa langue, rejoignant sa conjointe. Dean me la leur langues tout en prenant le visage de son aîné en coupe.

Le baisers s'éternise, leur faisant perdre leur souffle. C'est Castiel qui s'éloigna lentement de son cadet. Il reste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait les yeux obscurci par le désir.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

\- J'habite à 20 minutes d'ici.

Castiel hocha de la tête avant de se lever et d'enfiler rapidement sa veste. Il le frôla en passant à côté de l'étudiant , Dean se mordille les lèvres tout en le suivant dehors .

Alors qu'il sortait du bar, il fut à happé par Castiel. Il le colla contre le mur tout en lui prenant les lèvres brusquement. Dean gémit alors qu'il sentait le mur froid derrière lui contrairement à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son aîné.

Il le rapprocha encore plus de lui', comme si c'était possible. Il se recula d'inconfort en sentant son érection frotter contre son jeans, putain il était déjà excite ! Cela ne lui était plus arrive depuis ses 16 ans… il allait se faire passer pour un débutant à bander déjà comme cela.

Il grogna tout en s'éloignant.

\- Je te suis.

\- Ce serait pas plus simple qu'on prenne ma voiture. Je te reconduis demain je suis en congé.

\- D'accord mais on s'en dépêche. Dit-il d'une voix rauque

Dean hocha des là tête et le vit s'écarter de lui. Il vit Castiel grimacer et retenir un gémissement. Par automatisme, il baissa son regard. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'il 'l'état d'excitation similaire au sien. Il vit l'air gêné de son compagnon il lui sourit satisfait de voir qu'il était dans le même état.

Il lui prit la main rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Castiel se hâte à l'intérieur alors que Dean faisait le tour en courant. Il se hâta presque sur le siège et démarra en trombe.

Il pesta lorsqu'il vit que le feu venait de passer au rouge. Il tourna la tête en direction de son passager. Castiel tourna son visage en même temps que lui et dans une synchronisation parfaite ils joignirent leurs lèvres.

Castiel le repoussa gentiment.

\- Démarre !

Dean hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il roula bien trop vite mais il arriva rapidement à son appartement. Aussi rapidement que possible, les deux hommes sortirent de l'habitacle.

Dean ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer. Il courut ensuite vers l'escalier et monta les marches deux par deux. Il arriva à son étage tout essoufflé. Alors qu'il bataillait avec ses clés, Castiel se faufila derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il mordilla son épaule délicatement et remonta sa bouche pour lui faire un suçon derrière l'oreille. Dean se laissa aller contre lui gémissant.

\- Han Cas..tiel

Il sentit Castiel sourire contre sa peau. Ce dernier continua sa torture pendant quelques instants avant d'éloigner son visage pour le laisser s concentrer sur la serrure. Dean parvint après de nombreuses efforts à ouvrir la porte.

Il tira le brun par son imper et lui prit la bouche violemment. Il ferma la porte avec son cœur et fut comble lorsque le corps de Novak se colla à lui.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent fébrilement. Dean lui arracha presque sa chemise. Il embrassa son torse, torturent son téton de ses dents. Son sexe eut un soubresaut Lorsque Castiel cria.

Son t-shirt Led Zeppelin lui fut arrache, si bien que Dean aurait pu s'offusquer mais présentement il s'en fichait. Il avait envie de lui là maintenant !

Dean l'embrassa tout en l'emmenant en direction de sa chambre. La porte était déjà ouverte pour le plus grand plaisir des deux futurs avant qui n'avaient pas envie de perdre du temps.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Castiel avec lui. Ils grognèrent lorsque leur érections s'entrechoquèrent. Castiel se suréleva le jaugeant de son regard.

\- Actif ou passif ?

\- J'aime les deux. Mais ce soir je veux que tu me prennes.

\- Hum. . Ça me va.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche tout en provoquant une friction entre leurs envies. Dean se cambra pour accentuer le frottement.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant et lui griffa le dos de tout son long. Quand il arriva au niveau de ses merveilleuses fasses il les malaxa quelques instants avant de retirer le boxer.

Castiel l'y aida et enleva celui de Dean d'un même mouvement. Ils retinrent un cri lorsque leurs pénis entrèrent en contact. Laine l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre lentement le long de son corps.

Dean le regarda faire en se mordillant les lèvres. Il le vit s'approcher de son envie avec impatience. Il lâcha un gémissement lorsque Castiel prit enfin son érection en bouche.

Dean lutta pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Il tenta de rester coller sur le matelas, lorsqu'il bougea son doux tortionnaire lace sa main sur son ventre pour le ramener sur le lit.

Dean perdit pied quand Castiel se mit à taquiner ses testicules. Ils posa sa main sur sa tête , sentant qu'il allait venir.

\- Cas.. arrête je vais venir… dit-il difficilement

Castiel lâcha son érection et faufila son doigt tout près de la bouche de Dean. Le cadet prit alors l'annulaire dans sa bouche et le suça sensuellement. Il fit un clin d'œil à son partenaire puis lui rendit son doigt.

Ce même doigt qui se faufila dans son entrée quelques instants plus tard. Castiel le prépara soigneusement, son regard profondément ancré dans le sien.

Le blond grimaça un peu. Mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir. Dean ne put se retenir. Il se mit à onduler sous les ondes de plaisir. Tellement perdu dans son plaisir, il ne sentit même pas que deux doigts avaient rejoint le premier.

\- Oh.. cria-t-il lorsque Castiel toucha sa prostate.

Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois si bien que le Winchester crut jouir sur le champs.

Il se laissa faire pendant quelques instants, profitant du plaisir. Quand il sut qu'individu n'allait plus se retenir, il posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon.

\- Arrête… parvint-il à dire , haletant.

\- Tu viendrais juste avec mes doigts.. taquina-t-il.

\- Tellement tu es doué oui…

Il reçut un tendre baiser de l'aîné . Castillan se releva ensuite , s'éloignant de son visage.

\- Préservatifs ?

\- Dans le tiroir du bas

Castiel se pencha vers la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir. Il s'empara d'un préservatif qu'il déchira avec session dents. Dean lui enleva de la bouche et l'enfilage sur le sexe de son amant.

Castiel se crispa un peu, déjà grandement excité. Quand il fut enfilé, le Novak se positionna devant l'entrée.

Dean grimaçant un peu quand il entra en lui. Castiel fut très doux et guetta chaque changement sur le visage de son jeune amant. Il hocha de la tête lorsque l'intrusion fut moins douloureuse.

Castiel commença à onduler doucement du bassin. Dean était tellement serré qu'il avait l'impression de venir à chaque instant.

Il accéléra le mouvement faisant haleter le blond. L'étudiant ses mit à griffer le dos de son partenaire de tous son long, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

\- Han Castiel… t'arrête pas.. supplia-t-il presque.

Castiel remuait du bassin toujours plus intensément, rendant fou le jeune homme. Quand le brun toucha sa a prostate, il fit tout pour buter dessus à chaque fois.

Dean se cambrait sous les affres du plaisir, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il avait l'impression plus rien n'existait à part Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'intensités avec quelqu'un.

Il avait du mal à respirer, tous les deux transpiraient à grande gouttes.

\- Cas… je vais… je vais..

\- Viens pour moi. ..

Castiel prit son sexe en main et se mit à le masturber rapidement. Dean se crispa de tous son corps, les mains ancrées dans les bras du Novak.

Il jouit et vint entre leurs deux ventres. Cette simple vision suffit à faire venir Castiel qui atteint l'orgasme à son tour.

Foudroyé par l'orgasme, Castiel se laissant tomber sur Dean. Le blond fut le premier à reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Il reprit peu à peu sa respiration et caressa le dos plus que maltraité par Dean durant l'étreinte.

\- Excuse moi pour ton dos.. J'y suis allé peut être un peu fort. .

\- Maintenant je le sens mais t'inquiète pas sur le coup ça me excitait plus qu'autre chose. Dit-il dans son cou

\- Tant mieux alors !

Dean frissonna lorsqu'il sentit Castiel lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

\- Hum..

\- Tu es absolument délicieux Dean

\- Merci angelot moi aussi j'ai envie de te dévorer depuis que je t'ai vu entrer dans ce bar.

Castiel se retira de lui , les faisant gémir tous les deux.

\- J'ai été étonné que tu viennes m'aborder. confia Castiel

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je suis pas du genre à me laisser draguer comme ça d'habitude .

\- Je suis un chanceux alors.

\- Chanceux je sais pas mais disons que tu es le premier avec qui je me laisse aller comme ça.

\- Et j'en suis très heureux.

Castiel le fixa quelques instants avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit son amant sur le point de s'endormir. Castiel bailla et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Dean le vit fermer ses yeux lentement. Il le regarda s'endormir et finit par fermer les yeux à son tour.

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain, Castiel n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se leva, espérant le trouver dans le salon.

Il fut déçu de ne pas l'y trouver. Aucune trace de Castiel, sa veste, avait disparu. Il s’avança vers le comptoir et y trouva une note.

« Je suis parti tôt le matin, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Merci pour cette nuit. Et bonne chance pour ton avenir. »

Sérieusement ? C'était quoi son mot ? Dean était en colère il voulait le voir avant qu'il parte et pas lire un bout de papier. Putains cela foutait de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine comme cela…

Il roula le papier dans une grosse boule qu'il lança à travers la pièce. Il se servit une tasse de café qu'il engloutit d'une traite.

Il se sentait vraiment mal, complètement déboussolé et énervé. Comment avait-il pu partir comme un voleur après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Cela était impossible qu'il n'y ait que lui qui est pu ressentir cela !

Il avait senti une telle symbiose entre leurs deux corps. Tout avait été tellement intense, fort en émotions. Lui, qui avait l'intention de proposer de se revoir avec Castiel. .. le message était plus que clair à présent.

Lui qui voulait s'éclater pour son dernier jour de vacances allait les passer à ruminer et à râler sur son sort. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un moment tellement intense qu'on croit mourir et finir par se sentir misérable qu'on veut finir en position fœtus ?

Il souffla avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il regarda les draps défaits de son lit , il rangea la tubes de lubrifiant avec énervement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son armoire et prit le seul premiers vêtements qu'il trouva.. Que cette journée allait merdique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Comme il l'avait prédit sa journée d'hier avait vraiment été naze. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Castiel et avait du essayer de se changer les idées en préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain.

Toujours aujourd'hui il pensait à lui , il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro. Il l'aurait harcelé pour le revoir mais maintenant à part avec beaucoup de chance , sinon il ne risquait pas de voir son ex-amant.

Il souffla tout en prenant son sac à dos. Il descendit les marches rapidement et sortit de son immeuble. Il rejoignit l'Impala , il jeta son sac sur le siège passager puis démarra.

Même s'il n'avait pas trop l'envie , il se réjouissait de découvrir l'université et d'enfin voir ses cours. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à oublier son bel apollon d'un soir..

A cette heure de l'après midi , il n'eut pas de mal à circuler jusqu'à l'université. Il trouva une place pour son plus grand bonheur. Il sourit lorsqu'il reçut des nombreux sifflements en voyant son bébé. Il tapota le toit avant de fermer la portière.

Le campus était énorme et malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vu lors de son inscription , il était toujours fasciné par sa taille. Ça changeait vraiment de son ancien lycée de quartier.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment scolaire. Il trouva alors de grandes affiches à l'entrée. Il s'y approcha et se faufila entre deux étudiantes.

Il chercha alors son option , quand il l'eut trouvé il regarda le lieu. L'amphi se trouvait pas loin de l'accueil , il regarda vite fait le plan puis se lança. Son premier cours allait commencer dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il commençait par histoire de religion , en effet en prenant langue anglaise il avait eu le choix entre différentes options. Son cœur s'y était penché dès qu'il avait lu la brève description.

Il s'assit vers le milieu , ne voulant pas se retrouver au fond. Il déposa son sac à ses pieds alors qu'il prenait place. Il fut surpris de voir un blond lui sourire. Il sourit en réponse puis détourna le regard.

Bon un gay de plus trouvé.

Cet amphithéâtre n'était pas très grand et il était quand même près du tableau.

En attendant que le professeur fasse son entrée , le Winchester joua avec son téléphone et se brancha sur le wifi de l'école. Le temps lui sembla très long et il s'en voulut d'être venu si tôt.

Il n'était pas patient et il voulait enfin avoir de l'animation. Il sursauta lorsque les élèves se levèrent , il mima par réflexe et se leva à son tour. Il regarda autour de lui avant de descendre son regard vers le bas de la salle.

Il dut se tenir à sa tablette en voyant le professeur entrer. Il perdit son souffle alors que l'homme déposait sa mallette sur le bureau , il les salua d'une voix grave.

Dean eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Le professeur leva la tête et par il ne sait quel miracle , leurs yeux se croisèrent directement. Il resta figé alors que son vis-à-vis était bloqué la bouche ouverte.

Dean ne put que se laisser tomber , en voyant que son professeur était en fait Castiel , son amant , celui qui l'avais.. Hier soir. Putain..

.  
.

Castiel reprit contenance lorsqu'une élève lui demanda s'il allait bien , il hocha de la tête par automatisme.

Le jeune étudiant ne le quitta par du regard , toujours sous le choc. Il ne s'y était pas attendue à celle là…  
Le mec qu'il avait dragué hier et ramené chez lui ,était aujourd'hui en face de lui bordel de merde.

Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois , elle était devenue sèche depuis quelques instants. Castiel n'avait plus relever la tête depuis de longues minutes.

Il évitait tout regard avec les étudiants présents. Il demanda d'une voix grave de prendre des notes. Il lança alors son power point et fouilla inutilement dans sa mallette.

Dean n'écouta rien du cours de présentation que son amant de la veille donna , son regard se perdit de nombreuses fois sur ses fesses et sur les lèvres qui se mouvaient pour former des mots.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un brouhaha empli la pièce , les étudiants rangeaient rapidement leurs affaires, voulant rejoindre le prochain cours.

Dean fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva. Il vit Castiel sur le point de partir. Il dévala les marches le séparant de lui et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur Winchester ?

\- On doit parler.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça bordel !

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester et apparemment c'était un très bon choix. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ici ! dit-il sur un ton colérique.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais prof hein ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais que ça à penser quand tu me baisais franchement. Répliqua-t-il lui aussi énervé.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard. Le souffle était court sous le coup de l'énervement. Ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean se lécha les lèvres alors que son regard descendait vers celles qui lui faisaient face. Castiel le remarqua car il s'éloigna à son tour , le regard noir de désir.

\- Déjà je ne t'ai pas « baisé » comme tu dis , je ne baise pas les gens.

\- On a couché ensemble si tu joues vraiment sur les mots. Et c'était bien , plus que ça même , en tout cas pour moi vu que tu es parti comme un voleur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester. Cette nuit était agréable mais la différence d'âge était trop importante. Et c'est mieux ainsi vu qu'apparemment je suis l'un de tes professeurs.

\- Tu te trouves toutes les excuses possibles ma parole.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Si j'avais ton âge tu aurais jamais quitter mon appartement

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu es venu m'interpeller hier soir. Tu voulais du sexe rien d'autre !

\- Oui je l'avoue mais toi aussi tu as senti ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

\- Oui un orgasme c'est tout !

\- Putain tu me rends dingue , arrête de me prendre pour un idiot .

Dean se rapprocha de lui , le corps raidi par l'énervement. Castiel l'observait derrière son bureau , seul barrière entre leurs corps.

\- Ce n'était que du sexe Dean.. On a couché ensemble et c'était bien.. Alors oui tu m'a plu et tu me plairas toujours mais cela ne se reproduira plus..

\- Pas à moi Cas ! Je sais que tu en as encore envie ! Moi aussi alors pourquoi ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es maintenant mon élève et que je ne risquerais pas de perdre mon boulot pour une histoire de cul..

Castiel le fixa droit dans les yeux pour appuyer ses dires , il ne savait pas qu'il essayait de convaincre , lui ou Dean.. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se revoir en dehors des cours.

Il baissa le regard au bout d'un moment , il prit sa mallette et passa à coté de Dean , le laissant seul dans l'auditoire.

\- Et merde.. cria-t-il.

Il descendit les trois marches avant de monter pour rejoindre la porte de sortie.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère après quelqu'un , il ne mentait pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il le rendait fou. D'abord il lui disait que ce n'était pas que du sexe pour ensuite lui affirmer le contraire…

Il était partagé entre l'étrangler ou bien lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement et honnêtement il aurait aimé qu'ils fassent la deuxième option.

La tension avait été palpable durant leur dispute , il avait senti que l'attraction était encore là. Il avait éprouvé beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avait envie de lui et il avait vu que c'était réciproque. Oui c'était son professeur maintenant et alors ? Ils connaissaient de nombreuses filles qui ne se gênaient pas pour se taper leur prof..

Les prochains jours allaient être très compliqué mais aussi jouissif. Il allait montrer à Castiel qu'ils n'en avaient pas finis tous les deux.. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça , ils avaient vécu un truc de dingue hier.. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer , sérieux il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Leurs corps s'étaient emboîtés parfaitement comme si ils étaient fait pour s'assembler. Il ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait penser cela mais c'est ce que son corps ressentait..  
Il sourit tout en pensant aux prochains jours.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Il n'avait pas revu Castiel durant deux jours , n'ayant cours que trois jours par semaine. On était jeudi et il avait deux heures de cours avec son ancien amant.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et partit s'asseoir non loin du bureau de Castiel. Il voulait le voir de près , il rit en pensant à ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que Castiel craque. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Alors il s'était dit qu'il pouvait le narguer , lui faire des clins d'œil. Des gestes simples mais qui pouvaient le toucher.

Il fut satisfait lorsque le beau blond de son premier cours vint se mettre à coté de lui. Le garçon prénommé Todd , ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis la rentrée. C'était l'occasion qu'il cherchait même si le mec s'avérait être un peu lourd sur les bords.

Il se força à lui sourire pour faire bonne figure puis guetta l'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes , la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Castiel. Il releva le regard et il croisa le sien immédiatement par la ribambelle d'étudiants présents.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant son regard dévier vers le blond qui le collait fameusement , son bras sur le dossier au dessus de sa tête. Il eut du mal à ne pas réagir lorsque Castiel le regarda de nouveau , comme pour cerner la vérité dans son regard.

Dean détourna le regard et le tourna vers le blond à ses cotés. C'était plus difficile que prévu , surtout quand Castiel le sondait comme ça…

Le cours fut très pénible pour les deux hommes. Todd n'arrêtait pas de le toucher à la moindre occasion , voulant détourner son attention de Castiel , en vain..

Le Novak quant à lui avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Cela n'aurait pas du et pourtant voir cet élève si proche de Dean l'énervait. Il devait cesser de penser comme ça.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pendant les deux jours ou il ne l'avait pas vu , le jeune élève n'avait pas quitter son esprit un seul instant.

Toute leur conversation était passée en boucle dans sa tête. Il était totalement perdu , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le revoir et pourtant son corps le désirait tellement. Il le voulait peut importe ce qu'il pouvait dire..

Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il comptait se laisser aller mais il savait très bien la vérité. Il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose entre eux cette nuit là , bien plus que seulement du sexe comme il avait essayé de l'affirmer.

Quand il était entré , ses yeux avaient tout de suite captés ceux de Dean. Mais son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite et c'est là qu'il avait vu un garçon , collé était le mot , à son.. Il ne savait pas trop , enfin élève serait le mot qu'il lui conviendrait le mieux. Bref cela l'avait énervé et il avait eu du mal à rester concentré , sa tête pensant sans arrêt à ce jeune homme qui le touchait.

Il ne savait pas qui il était mais c'était mieux ainsi , peut être que Dean ne voudrait plus de lui et il pourrait lui aussi essayer de retrouver une vie plus ou moins normale. Ce gamin avait tout retournée dans sa vie..Il avait apporté un peu de folie en une soirée , Castiel n'aurait jamais osé se laisser draguer par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire mais il devait avouer que Dean l'avait tout de suite plu.. Alors il avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui , il avait partagé un moment grandiose. Dean avait raison s'il n'avait été aussi jeune , Castiel serait resté et si plus et affinités. Mais tout lui était revenu dans la figure lorsqu'il s'était réveillé aux cotés du jeune homme.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait partir , retourner à sa vie et laisser le jeune homme de 19 ans découvrir la sienne.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire , il le remarquait bien depuis 4 jours. Son attirance pour Dean déjà bien présente , prenait de plus en plus de place. Il était totalement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il attendre quelques jours pour voir si ca passait ? Devait-il démissionner ? Devait-il succomber encore une fois ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que voir ce blondinet être accoudé comme ça contre son ancien amant l'excédait..  
Il ne traîna pas lorsque le cours fut fini , il rangea ses affaires et se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée , jetant un dernier regard à Dean.  
Dean le vit partir , sans pouvoir tenter de lui parler.

Le lendemain , le blond n'eut même pas envie de quitter son appartement. Il avait cours en dernière heure avec Castiel.  
Il avait ruminé toute la soirée d'hier. Quand Castiel avait quitté l'auditoire , Dean avait brutalement rejeté Todd. Il était alors parti , n'assistant pas au cours d'après.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de se lever pour partir à l'université aujourd'hui. Il avait vraiment du prendre son courage à deux mains pour ne pas rester dans son lit.

Il s'était finalement décidé , il avait pris une douche et s'était habillée. Il avait apprêté ses affaires puis avait tout fourré dans son sac. Il avait ensuite enfilé sa veste puis avait quitté son appartement.

Il monta dans l'Impala et mit la musique à fond pour se mettre de bonne humeur. Au bout de 5 minutes , il se mit à chanter sa chanson préférée de Led Zeppelin. Il arriva avec un petit sourire à l'école.

Il gara son bébé à la même que depuis le début de semaine , il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'entrée , ne voyant pas Castiel assis dans sa voiture , observant ses gestes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Il avait eu des cours très intéressant le matin , il avait eu pédagogie ainsi que son cours d'anglais. Il s'était senti revivre et avait souri durant tous le cours.

Quand le temps de midi arriva , il partit en direction de la cafétéria. Il s'assit à une table quelconque. Il souffla dans son sandwich lorsque Todd le remarqua et se leva pour le rejoindre.

\- Dean , tu vas mieux ?

\- Todd écoute..

\- Je suis désolé pour hier je t'ai surement trop collé , mes ex me le reprochaient souvent.. Je vais faire plus attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'efforts car cela ne marchera pas , tu m'attires pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du te faire croire le contraire , mais je suis déjà intéressé par quelqu'un..

\- Qui ?

\- Tu le connais pas , écoute je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler et même m'en foutre une mais tu es le seul type que je connais ici , alors tu veux bien qu'on reste amis..

\- Ca va être dur sachant que je me branle en pensant à toi et je te promets pas que des fois je vais pas te dévorer des yeux mais ouais.. On peut essayer.

\- Super merci mec..

Ils se sourirent avant de recommencer à manger. Ils discutèrent de voitures , de rocks , de westerns.. Et franchement si Dean n'avait pas que Castiel dans la tête il aurait vraiment essayé de se faire Todd..

Ils durent se séparer pour les deux heures après le temps de midi mais ils se promirent de se garder une place pour le cours d'histoire de religions.

Dean s'ennuya à son cours de la maîtrise de la langue , il savait que c'était important mais faire des dictées n'était pas son truc. Il décompta les minutes tous le long du cours et sauta sur sa chaise lorsqu'il fut l'heure , recevant un regard noir de Madame Colt.

Il sortit de la salle et sourit en sentant l'air frais , il regarda sa montre et traversa le campus pour rejoindre l'auditoire. Il fut soulagé de voir son nouvel ami déjà assis , guettant son arrivée. Il dévala les marches et prit place à coté de lui.

Il se leva lorsque Castiel entra. Le professeur avait mis une chemise bleue qu'il avait déboutonnée de trois boutons , il avait un pantalon noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus débraillés que d'habitude.. Putain qu'il était canon…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres en le voyant arriver comme cela.. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Il aurait voulu descendre et lui sauter dessus , le supplier de lui laisser une chance et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour le convaincre , mais il resta assis l'observant de loin.

Il se sentit très mal lorsque Castiel fit tout pour éviter son regard dès son entrée , comme si le Novak l'avait repéré , à aucun moment son regard ne se dirigeait vers lui.

Dean avait envie de hurler , pleurer , tout jeter par terre.. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? C'était encore pire que le rejeter. Son regard était l'une des seules choses qui lui rappelaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux.. Qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que cette symbiose s'était bien produite.

Il résista à l'envie de se lever et de partir du cours sur le champs.. Il y résista franchement et il ne sut pas comment. Car ce cours fut un calvaire pour lui , surtout lorsqu'il vit son ancien amant sourire comme un con à deux coqueluches au tout premier rang.

Putain mais à quoi il jouait là. ? Il voulait le rendre encore plus fou de lui c'est ca ? Il voulait le rendre jaloux , il n'y avait que cela pour expliquer son comportement..  
Il se tortura durant les deux heures , si bien qu'il était fameusement remonté quand 17h30 sonna.

Todd dut partir rapidement , pour le plus grand soulagement de Dean qui ne voulait pas s'afficher devant son nouvel ami.

Le jeune Winchester attendit que tous les étudiants aient quittés le bâtiment pour descendre les marches.

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un con.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à draguer ces connes.

\- Je m'amuse toujours en donnant cours sinon je ne ferais pas ce travail. Et je n'ai dragué personne je répondais à leurs questions..

\- Ouais c'est ca fous toi de ma gueule ! Ce sourire idiot que tu leur lançais , tu faisais exprès d'éviter mon regard pas vrai.. Tu voulais me rendre jaloux et beh tu sais quoi je m'en fous , tu as qu'à les baiser sur ton bureau ces salopes..

Castiel qui était en train de ranger ses feuilles, lança tout sur son bureau, les yeux noirs de colère. Il fit le tour du meuble se retrouvant face à Dean , le montrant du doigt.

\- Te rendre jaloux ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu , parader avec ce type devant moi pour te faire remarquer ? dit-il avec colère.

\- Je voulais que tu me regardes ouais ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais le lendemain tu m'ignores comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu es vraiment qu'un salaud ! cria-t-il.

\- Tu sais quoi je regrette cette nuit ! Je regrette de t'avoir rencontré et je regrette de devoir te voir 3 jours par semaine car cela me rappelle mon erreur d'avoir couché avec toi. cracha-t-il pour le blesser.

\- Tu regrettes pouah c'est pas un scoop ! Je suis le seul à te vouloir encore , à désirer tes mains sur moi et ta bouche sur la mienne. De vouloir sentir ton corps contre le mien et tes cheveux contre ma joue ouais je suis le seul crétin à vouloir cela..

Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux , il était lui-même étonné de sa tirade mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il lâcha un petit sourire triste avant de se retourner , le message était clair à présent.

Castiel ne voulait plus de lui , il regrettait de l'avoir rencontré.. Ca faisait terriblement mal surtout quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant cette nuit , pour la première fois de sa vie..

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il marchait vers les marches. Alors qu'il allait les descendre , son bras fut saisi , le faisant se retourner.

\- Cass..

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler , sa bouche fut emprisonnée par celle de Castiel. Le professeur le tenait fermement par les pans de sa veste , dévorant sa bouche avec fureur. Toute la colère , les non-dits , les piques qu'ils s'étaient lancés sortaient pas ces gestes . Avec ce baiser fiévreux, ils se prouvaient tous les mensonges qu'ils se balançaient depuis une semaine.

Le baiser s'intensifia lorsque Castiel faufila sa langue dans sa bouche , mordillant au passage ses lèvres. Dean gémit alors qu'il laissait tomber son sac , il posa ses mains sur les jours de Castiel le rapprochant de lui.

Castiel enleva rapidement sa veste la jetant plus loin. Dean déboutonna sa chemise , caressant chaque morceau de peau qu'il redécouvrait.

Il caressa les pectoraux de son ainé , taquinant ses tétons de son pouce. Il remonta ensuite ses mains dans son cou et passa sa main dans ses cheveux le décoiffa avec plaisir.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Castiel le poussa gentiment , leurs corps encore collé l'un contre l'autre. Leurs envies leur bouffaient le ventre , c'était tellement bon c'était tellement fort. Dean gémit lorsque Castiel jeta tous ses affaires de son bureau par terre puis se jeta sur sa bouche.

Il retint un cri lorsque le Novak lui mordilla l'épaule , le faisant frissonner. Il ne sut pas comment il se retrouva en boxer mais il faut grandement excité à l'idée de se retrouver nu sur le bureau .

\- Tu es trop habillé.. murmura Dean contre ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi.. grogna Castiel.

Dean eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa chemise , que Castiel massait son érection à travers son boxer. Il grogna et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Castiel en profita pour baiser son cou et lui faire un suçon lorsque Dean empoigna ses fesses.

Il l'embrassa brutalement sur la bouche , le manque de lui dictant ses gestes. Il descendit ensuite en parsemant des petits baisers le long de son torse , il s'arrêta pour donner des petits coups de langues à son bout de chair rose , avant de descendre pour se mettre à genoux.

Il sourit à son jeune amant avant d'abaisser son sous-vêtement. Dean serra fortement le bureau , sentant son sexe se dresser fièrement.

Il ne put que crier lorsque Castiel le prit en bouche.

\- Han.. Putain.. Cas

Castiel sourit fier de lui avant de lui donner du plaisir avec sa bouche , rendant fou de désir le jeune étudiant.

Il taquina ses testicules et son entrée ; voulant le rendre dingue de désir.

Après quelques mouvements de va et vient , il accéléra la cadence mais se fit stopper par Dean. Il se releva et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il s'éloigna pour laisser Dean détacher sa ceinture.

Le pantalon de Castiel retrouva vite les autres vêtements , jetés à la hâte plus loin. Castiel ne tient plus en place et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il se décida alors de le préparer de sa langue pour la plus grande surprise de Dean.

Quand il fut sur qu'il était prêt , il enfila rapidement le préservatif tendu par Dean , il lui demandera plus tard s'il avait prévu le coup. Puis s'insinua doucement en lui , il perdit son souffle et posa sa tête sur son torse pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison , chez lui.. Dean était tout simplement incroyable , il ne savait pas l'expliquer.

Il posa son front contre le sien , ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court , le cœur battant très fort.

Dean posa son talon sur sa chute de reins , l'encourageant à commencer. Castiel se releva alors , les deux bras le soutenant à coté du visage de Dean. Il lui sourit puis bougea. Dean se mordilla les lèvres , sentant déjà les sensations l'envahirent.

Il gémit tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son amant au dessus de lui. Le blond posa alors sa main sur son ventre le caressant tendrement. Il se cambra lorsque le brun toucha sa prostate.

\- Han.. Ouais Cas.. T'arrête pas..

Castiel s'abaissa et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins.

\- Bordel.. C'est tellement bon en toi Dean..

Dean se mit alors à bouger , perdant tout contrôle de son corps. Leurs corps se frappaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient déchaînés face au plaisir qui les traversaient de toute part.

Dean griffa son bas du dos et grogna sous le plaisir.

\- Cass.. Je vais…

Castiel accéléra ses mouvements et prit son sexe pour le masturber. Dean vint rapidement dans sa main , se répandant sur son torse.

Castiel le suivit et atteint l'orgasme seulement quelques secondes après lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son cadet , essoufflé par cette séance de retrouvailles.

Dean lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'il tentait lui aussi de retrouver son souffle. Le silence dans la salle ne dura pas longtemps car Castiel prit la parole.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Dean ? On..

\- Je vais quitter cette université Cas..

\- Quoi ?

Castiel se releva , le fixant droit dans les yeux , visiblement inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Je peux plus être séparé de toi c'est trop dur.. Et je sais que je ne te demanderais jamais de quitter ton travail.. Il y a pleins d'autre universités dans ce pays.. D'ailleurs il y a une dans la ville d'à coté..

\- Dean..

\- Cass s'il te plait ne me rejette pas encore.. Je sais que ca peut te sembler bizarre , te faire peur peut–être comme moi mais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi.. Je.. Je peux pas laisser filer ça.. Je veux être avec toi et je sais qu'on ne le pourra pas si je ne pars pas..

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il touché.

\- Oui pour nous.. Car je veux être avec toi.. avoua-t-il. Je sais que c'est complètement fou ce que je te dis.. Je veux dire on avait pas prévu ca..

Castiel le fit taire d'un baiser que Dean lui rendu avec plaisir.

\- Je veux être avec toi aussi peut importe que ce soit complètement dingue ou pas.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.. Castiel se retira de lui et il se rhabillèrent lentement. Ils sortirent ensuite du bâtiment et repartirent vers leurs voitures respectives , en direction de l'appartement de Dean.

Comme promis le week-end , Dean fit les démarches pour se désinscrire de cette université. Il trouva une place dans une école voisine et reprit ses études. Chaque soir , il retrouvait Castiel assis dans leur divan , devant la télévision.

Il avait suffi d'une nuit pour bouleverser sa vie entière. Il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti cette soirée là car il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui le faisait sentir spécial et qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plue , autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire :).
> 
> Nous nous retrouvons sur l'une ou plusieurs de mes fics et j'espère sur mes prochains os ;)
> 
> A bientôt.


End file.
